${18 \div 15 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
Explanation: ${1}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }15\text{ go into }{18}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ $-$ ${3}$ ${18}\div15={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{3}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }15\text{ go into }{30}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${30}\div15={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${18 \div 15 = 1.2}$